Of Incompetent Detectives And Legendary Protectiveness
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: When Looker tries to force White into searching for the Seven Sages, and does not take "No" for an answer, Reshiram steps up to defend her trainer. And to scare the pants off Looker. Pokémon Black universe with mentions of Pokémon Platinium. White/Reshiram friendship and heavy Looker Bashing. Rated T to be safe.


Of Incompetent Detectives and Legendary Protectiveness

**Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Pokémon, but I do own a copy of Pokémon Platinium and Pokémon Black.**

**White POV**

Bright light awakened me from a sleep that for once was peaceful. For a moment, I was disoriented; not sure where I was. For months, I had either been sleeping in Pokémon Centers or caves, if I slept at all. Relief filled me as it finally sunk in that I was home, in my own bed with Serperior dozing next to me. The whole nasty business with Team Plasma was finally over! No more did I have to fear that they would take over the world and steal or force me to release my Pokémon. No more did I have to deal with N, Ghestis, or the creepy Shadow Triad stalking me all over Unova. Now I could be a normal kid and have the journey I've always wanted. I could go to Nimbasa City and hang out at the amusement park, catch a ton of new friends, visit the cities I didn't have time to visit with all the chaos going on, maybe even challenge Alder!

I jumped out of bed with a smile, accidentally waking up Serperior who yawned, then looked up at me happily. I gave him a hug, then released the rest of my Pokémon(except for Redeye, my Basculin, who wouldn't really be happy with me if he found himself flopping around on the floor), and hugged them each in turn. "We did it, guys! We beat Team Plasma! It's over!" I cheered. They made happy noises, the more exuberant ones leaping in the air. Serperior slithered off the bed, then coiled around me, nuzzling me affectionately. Unafezant did his little "happy bird dance", hopping into the air with his wings spread out, knocking over my table lamp, which Sawk caught and placed back on my nightstand before it could shatter on the ground. Unafezant chirped apologetically, then rubbed his head against mine. Sawk shook his head, then joined our group cuddle. An excited Zwellious charged in, but misjudged his increased strength after his recent evolution and knocked me back into Serperior, who gave him a glare. Zwellious cooed an apology, then snuggled up to me, much more gentle this time.

After a few minutes, I untangled myself from the pile of happy Pokémon, then went to the window to release our newest teammate, the legendary dragon Reshiram, then remembered that she had told me last night, after she had brought me home, that she had to report to the Legendary Council and that she'd be back sometime this morning. I was so exhausted from yesterday's events that I could barely stay on my feet and Serperior had to practically hold me up. I was just coherent enough to tell her that that was fine, and tell her to be careful. She had just chuckled, told me she would be, and advised Serperior to put me to bed as soon as possible.

It was still amazing to me that I was actually the trainer of a Legendary Pokémon. I had offered to release her after the battle with Ghestis, but she told me that she'd rather be with me, her "hero of truth," and battle and see the world together, then have, as she put it, "empty freedom." I certainly wasn't going to argue with her.

My stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts. I blushed, then looked at my team. "Ready for breakfast, you guys?" They all nodded, making happy noises that I interpreted to be "Yes!" "I am too." I told them. "Let's go downstairs. Mom's probably getting breakfast ready now." We ran downstairs, only to stop short at the sight that greeted us.

There were TWO of my Mom downstairs, one sitting at the table and one scrambling eggs at the stove! I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was having some kind of weird dream, but they were both still there when I uncovered my eyes. Turning to look at my Pokémon, I noticed that they looked just as confused and alarmed as I did. "Hi, honey!" the Mom at the stove greeted me with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" She didn't even seem to care that there was someone else in the room that looked just like her!

"Um, Mom…" I started. I pinched myself, trying to wake myself up. But it seemed I was already awake.

"You had me worried." she continued, talking over me. "But I'm so proud of you! Defeating Team Plasma, seeing Reshiram and Zekrom…my little girl is growing up so fast.."

"Mom…"

"Incredible, really. Amazing, absolutely, meeting these two Pokémon of legend!" the other Mom murmured, but in a deep, masculine voice. I backed up, bumping into Unafezant and Zwellious who were behind me. This definitely was not my mom! Why was some weirdo in my house dressed up as my mom and why didn't she seem to care?!

Serperior and Sawk were the first to react, moving between me and the stranger. Sawk went into a fighting stance as Serperior charged up a Leaf Blade. Unafezant and Zwellious moved to the side of me, making sure I was protected from all sides.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to be alarmed!" my mom reassured, gently pushing the stranger out of the line of fire. "He's not going to hurt us. Ask your Pokémon to stand down, please."

"Mom, there's some creep in the house dressed like you, and I shouldn't be alarmed?!" I shouted.

"Oh, I still wear my disguise!" the man, at least I THINK it was a man, exclaimed. "Pardon! Or rather, let me introduce myself!" He removed his wig and dress, pulling on a brown trench coat. Needless to say, I was still a little, well, a lot freaked out that there was some cross dressing creep in my house. "What do you want?" I demanded. My Pokémon continued to keep their defensive positions between me and the guy.

"I am a globe trotting elite of the International Police." the man said, showing me his badge. "My name…Ah, no, I shall inform you of my code name only. My code name, it is Looker. It is how I am called! Behind the scenes in this region of Unova, an organization called Team Plasma conspires… This I have heard, and, therefore, to this region I must come… But thanks to the Gym Leaders, and to you, yes, Team Plasma's castle has fallen! And the members, they have gone upon their separate ways! This is what I hear, most certainly!"

"Um, thank you, sir." I replied, and my team relaxed their offensive positions, yet remained wary. "But may I ask what you're doing here? I didn't do anything illegal, did I?"

"Oh, no, no!" Looker assured. "But however! However, but…the ones that call themselves the Seven Sages, still they hide themselves in the Unova Region."

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, dreading his next words.

"And so, in the end, it explains why I must ask this of you. Trainer of amazing skill! Travel the Unova Region and search it up and search it down for the Seven Sages! Alder, the Champion of renown, recommended you to my notice. Are you willing to help me?

My heart began racing. I was eleven, and he wanted me to hunt down criminals. I thought this was over, that I could be a child again. Couldn't he, an International Police officer, or Alder, the champion, do this? Would I, a kid, have to do the adults' dirty work for the rest of my life?

Noticing my fear, Serperior coiled around me, nuzzling me and glaring at Looker. My other Pokémon did the same. With them beside me, I had the courage to do something I had never done before. I met Looker's eager gaze.

"No. I just- no."

Looker's face fell, and in my mother's face I saw…disappointment. I wasn't sure whether to feel guilty or angry at that. But I just couldn't take this anymore. It was ME and the Gym Leaders that had taken on Team Plasma, not the police or the Champion, and just me and my Pokémon that had dealt with N and Ghestis. Arresting the Seven Sages was Looker's job, not mine. He was the police officer, not me. I doubted I even had the authority to arrest anyone anyway.

"Ah, ah! Yet once more, I shall ask! If you please, travel the Unova Region and search it high and low for the Seven Sages!" Looker practically begged, not taking no for an answer.

"I said NO!" I exclaimed. Zwellious prepared a Dragon Pulse, but I put up my hand to stop him, not wanting to get arrested for attacking a police officer.

"But you must!"

"No. You're a police officer, arresting people is YOUR job! I'm eleven! ELEVEN, and you want me to arrest the Seven Sages, AFTER I had to deal with Team Plasma! I'm not even going to listen to this anymore. I'm leaving!" I shouted, heading out the door.

Looker grabbed my arm just as I exited the house. "You have to do this! It's your responsibility as a trainer!"

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling. Serperior hissed and was about to Leaf Blade Looker's arm off, when we heard a very welcome voice.

"_WHAT is going on here?!"_

…...

I sighed with relief as I saw Reshiram flying towards us. Looker dropped my arm and looked at her in awe. My Pokémon took the opportunity to surround me once again, preventing Looker from getting anywhere near me.

"_White, are you okay? Has he been bothering you?" _Reshiram asked, landing beside me. Serperior said something to her in his language and her expression darkened. She turned towards Looker. _"I hear you've been trying to get my trainer to arrest the Seven Sages for you." _Her voice was deceptively soft.

"Y-Yes, I-" Looker stammered.

"_What's your name again?" _Reshiram asked.

"L-Looker, great Reshiram…"

"_Looker, Looker…I think I've heard of you before. International Police officer, right?" _Reshiram said in a pleasant tone, a near feral grin on her face.

Looker puffed up with pride, apparently happy that a legendary knew who he was. "Yes. I am Looker, elite officer of…"

"_Now I remember where I heard about you. Giratina told me ALL about you. He hates you, you know." _Reshiram told him in the same creepy, pleasant tone. She was starting to scare ME at this point. Noticing this, she gave me a gentle nuzzle, then turned back to Looker.

"W-What? W-Why?" Looker asked, his voice trembling.

"_Remember Dawn Hikari? Well, you should." _Reshiram growled, the fake pleasantness gone._ "Apparently, my White isn't the only little girl you've accosted to do your dirty work. Dawn happens to be Giratina's trainer and he says she still has nightmares about the things she saw in the Galactic HQ, or about what Team Galactic almost did. All because you wouldn't do your job and pushed her into doing it instead." _

"I-I" Looker was at a loss for words. But though he looked afraid, there was no shame in his eyes. "She agreed to do it!"

Reshiram growled. _"She only agreed because no one else would. Only three children including her stood against Team Galactic. The International Police did not help. YOU did not help. And it was your job and the job of the International Police to stop the criminals, not the job of children like Dawn or my White. You destroyed their innocence and I can tell you're not sorry."_

Looker just stood there shaking. "B-But…"

"_My, my…" _Reshiram said in that creepily pleasant tone which sent a chill up my spine even though I knew she'd never hurt me. _"What do I do with you now? I could hand you over to Giratina; he was rather…descriptive…on what he wanted to do to you for hurting Dawn. I have to tell you his brothers Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus aren't really happy with you either and they're going to be even less happy when they hear you went after MY trainer too. Or…I could just deal with you myself…"_

Looker was frozen in fear. Not the best thing to do when faced with a very angry Legendary…

Reshiram wasn't finished with him yet however. _"As for what you tried to force White into doing, I'm pretty sure citizen's arrests are illegal, especially when the arrester is a minor. And I'm pretty sure YOU know that too."_

Looker could only let out a terrified squeak in response.

Reshiram growled again, which made me back up and bump into Unafezant, who was guarding my back. Noticing she had frightened me a little, she murmured, _"It's okay, White_," before turning back to Looker.

"_Don't even try to lie to me, human. I'm the dragon of truth." _she snarled as Looker opened his mouth to speak. _"You were going to use my trainer to wear them down so you could keep your sorry ass safe." _Sawk clapped his hands over my ears, forgetting that Legendaries spoke in telepathy, not actual sounds. _"Sorry about my language, White." _Reshiram said sheepishly to me before giving Looker a glare that could probably burn a hole in solid steel.

"_You don't care if White or her team gets hurt. But I do! I will NOT allow anything to harm them again, including you! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! If you ever bother White again, I'll kill you." _She began charging up a Fusion Flare to emphasize her point. Looker ran for his life.

Once he was out of sight, Reshiram powered down her Fusion Flare. _"Are you okay, White?" _she asked, bending down to nuzzle me. _"I'm sorry if I scared you…"_

I reached up as high as I could and hugged her, cutting her off. "Thank you, Reshiram. Thank you." I turned to the rest of my team. "Thanks, all of you for standing up for me. If not for you, I never would have had the courage to say no to him." They nodded and cuddled up to me.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from my team. There was something I needed to do. I walked up to my mother, who had been standing at the door watching everything. "You knew what he wanted to have me do." I accused, trying not to cry. "You knew what he wanted me to do, and you didn't stop him. You didn't defend me. You just gave me this disappointed look when I told him no. Don't you understand that my life or the lives of my Pokémon could have, and probably would have, been put at serious risk if I had agreed to help arrest the Seven Sages? Don't you care?"

Mom looked down guiltily. "White, I…"

"Save it, Mom. I don't want to hear any lies." I told her, tears rolling down my face. "Reshiram, is it okay if we leave?"

"_Of course, little one." _Reshiram murmured. _"Where do you want to go?"_

"Anywhere but here." I whispered, returning the rest of my team.

Reshiram gently picked me up by the back of my coat and placed me on her back. _"I know where to take you. It's where I always went when things got to be too much for me."_

I cuddled against her neck as we flew, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep right there on her back.

…...

"_White, we're here." _Reshiram's voice woke me from a sound and thankfully dreamless sleep.

I looked around, seeing a lovely white sand beach and ocean as far as the eye could see. "Where are we?"

"_We're at the beach next to some city; I think it's called Undella Town." _she told me. She lay down and I climbed off her back, snuggling against her side. For a few moments, we just stayed like that, watching the waves.

"_I used to come here all the time when the war got to be too much for me." _she said suddenly._ "It was hard, having to fight against my own brother, even if it was for a cause I believed in. The beach always managed to soothe me, take my pain away if only a little."_

Guilt overwhelmed me. "Reshiram, I am so, so sorry!" I sobbed.

She turned to look at me, confusion and worry in her eyes. _"White, why are you sorry? What's wrong?"_

"I-I released you and the first thing I had you do is fight Zekrom! I'm sorry, Reshiram! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Reshiram pulled me closer and put her wing over me, cradling me against her chest. _"White, please don't cry; none of that was your fault, it was Ghestis's. He manipulated N, and forced your hand. You weren't like the other Heroes Of Truth who started a war over a simple disagreement. You were fighting to keep your Pokémon, so they wouldn't be forced away from you. White, do you know what I saw within you that brought us together, the reason I wanted to stay after you offered to release me?"_

I shook my head.

"_I saw a young girl that was scared to death, that didn't want to fight but knew she had to. I saw a child that was fighting for one reason, one truth; that she loved her Pokémon and wanted to keep them by her side. And I watched as that girl stood up for N, and fought the true enemy. I watched as Truth and Ideals finally learned to co-exist. Because of you, I will never have to fight my brother again."_

I looked up at her. "Really?"

"_Really. And you know what else?"_

"What?"

"_You're the only Hero of Truth I've ever trusted enough to bring here with me, to the spot I loved the most. White, you're the best Hero of Truth I've ever had, and don't let anyone tell you differently."_

"I didn't feel much like a hero then. I was scared to death."

"_Yet, you fought anyway. White, true courage isn't the absence of fear, but the knowledge that there is something is more important than fear. White, you are a hero. My hero, the hero of your Pokémon and that of Pokémon Trainers everywhere."_

I hugged her. "Thank you."

She gave me a nuzzle. _"You're welcome, sweetie."_

Again, we were quiet for a few minutes. It was me that broke the silence this time. "Reshiram?"

"_Yes?"_

"Was it selfish of me to refuse to help arrest the Seven Sages?"

She shook her head violently. _"No. It was selfish of Looker to try to force you into it and it was certainly wrong of him to expect you to do his job for him. It was brave of you to stand up for yourself and tell Looker and your mother that enough was enough. I'm proud of you, White."_

Warmth filled me. Reshiram's "I'm proud of you." felt more real to me than my own mother's. I had barely been with Reshiram for a day, and she had protected and encouraged me far more than Mom had. Reshiram cared about me for who I was, not for what I was expected to be.

"Reshiram?"

"_Yes, White?"_

"You're my hero too."

**I hope everyone liked this story! Please review! And if you have any constructive criticism or any questions about this story, please let me know! I may write a chapter in Reshiram's point of view. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, just to avoid any legal issues, I do not own the quote, "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the knowledge that there is something more important than fear." **


End file.
